<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Talks by SeriesOfWords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032908">Midnight Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesOfWords/pseuds/SeriesOfWords'>SeriesOfWords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Insecurity, Just Friends, Late Night Conversations, Other, Worries, midnight talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesOfWords/pseuds/SeriesOfWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you afraid of taking your place on the throne?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>Yaku, who stood beside him, looked up at the ravenette. “Yeah, I am” He admitted, looking away after some time.</p><p>Kenma wasn’t one to be curious, but he couldn’t help but ask “Why so?”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Yakkun” </p><p>Three princes stood atop a balcony. They stood in pure darkness, only the moon illuminating the night sky along with the twinkling stars accompanying the source of light.</p><p>“Are you afraid of taking your place on the throne?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>Yaku, who stood beside him, looked up at the ravenette. “Yeah, I am” He admitted, looking away after some time.</p><p>Kenma wasn’t one to be curious, but he couldn’t help but ask “Why so?”.</p><p>Yaku sighed. “Well you know—The responsibilities, the image we have to keep up, our reputations, the constant never ending expectations” He listed and he glanced at the other two princes. “Get what I mean?”</p><p>The three royals stayed silent. Kuroo could see where Yaku was coming from considering he was going to be in the same position as Yaku and take the throne too.</p><p>“Yeah I get what you mean” Kuroo said, propping up his arms on the balcony that looked over the dark silhouettes of his kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>They talked this late at night multiple times before. Usually it would be things like news that happened in their own castles, games they played, interests, events. The thing is, this was the first time they started talking about personal things like this. Their worries, fears, the things that stress them. It’s only now they approached it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help but be afraid as well” Kuroo mentioned, resulting in the silence being broken once again.</p><p>Yaku had a knowing expression and side eyed Kuroo. “Same reasons as me?” He asked, tearing his gaze away and looked at the youngest prince who was quiet as usual. Kenma was a listener, not a talker anyways.</p><p>“Well it is stressful after all” Kuroo hummed as he thought about the duties he’d need to do when he’s king, the amount of rules he’d need to follow and the decisions he would need to make with the wellbeing of the kingdom in his hands. “I have a feeling all this would make me think ‘Am I making the right choice? Is this what I should do? Am I even fit to rule?’”</p><p>Both Yaku and Kenma nodded in understanding. The youngest prince could see why the other two royals were discussing this after all. Yaku was supposed to take the throne in a month and Kuroo two months and perhaps just maybe talking about this would help them relax.</p><p>On the other hand, Kenma listened in because he thought about this topic himself as he would take the throne the next year. </p><p>“I don’t like responsibilities. It requires effort. But we need to do them for the good of our kingdoms” Kenma said and the two princes looked at the other. They both had a small smile. “You’re right” One of the two breathed.</p><p>Silence one again came back to them. The royals didn’t mind though. It was peaceful after all as the only sounds that could be heard were the leaves rustling along with the sound of the wind that clashed with the wild animal noises.</p><p>“I’m also scared that I need to take the throne next year” </p><p>Kenma felt obliged that he needed to admit his own fears too. “I’m not suitable for this. I can barely socialise meaning my reputation is maybe going to disgrace my family. I’m just scared I won’t be good enough”</p><p>“That makes us all three then” Kuroo said as he looked down at the very few street lights that were one. “But don’t worry so much, you’ll be fine once you get into the rhythm”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think would’ve happened if we weren’t royals?”</p><p>It was surprisingly Kenma who asked a question again and Kuroo shrugged as a response. “I don’t know. I’d probably be dating Akaashi with no secrets hidden. This stupid rule wouldn’t even hold me back whatsoever”</p><p>“I’d be dating Lev publicly. Maybe even attend school instead of those lonely tutoring sessions, make friends I actually made myself without either being forced to or obliged to” Yaku said and Kuroo loudly gasped in mock offence at the last bit and Kenma cracked a smile at Kuroo’s idiocy.</p><p>“We wouldn’t have this much responsibility. We could have more time to ourselves, our reputations wouldn’t matter as much as it did now” Kenma sighed. “Life sounds so much easier being a civilian instead of being royalty”</p><p>“Imagine the feeling of freedom though” Kuroo mused. Yaku nodded. “I don’t want to beat myself up over the pressure of having to lead” Yaku said. Kuroo spoke up again. “I want to be genuinely liked by people who like me for me. Not because I’m of high status”</p><p>Yaku had his back to the view and he was leaning back, his arms propping him up on the decorative railing. His head was thrown back as he looked up at the sky. “Imagine all the possible things we could do though. Go on holidays, set up a christmas tree by ourselves, go to a beach, go to one of those college frat parties people enjoy” He smiled as he imagined it all. “One can only dream”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smiled at his imagination. “Too bad we had to be the unlucky ones though”</p><p>Kenma hit Kuroo pretty harshly on the arm, making the latter yelp and look at him with clear confusion. “The hell was that for?-“ Kuroo asked, rubbing the side of his arm that Kenma hit as Yaku snickered behind him.</p><p>“We’re not unlucky. Like sure, we may not have as good a life as others do but it doesn’t mean we’re unlucky. I doubt we three would’ve met if it wasn’t for us being royals yet alone meet Akaashi, Lev and Shoyo. At least we didn’t live on the streets nor starve. We lived a rich life. Just be thankful that our lives aren't any worse than they are right now” Kenma huffed as he practically scolded Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo blinked at Kenma. He wasn’t expecting the younger prince to scold him let alone make him see things in an optimistic way. Kenma was usually the pessimist in the trio as he would usually be seen, PSP glued to his hands and a glare he would give others as he muttered out a “I got caught up enjoying my last minutes of not being here”.</p><p>Yaku also looked stunned at what Kenma said, clearly not expecting him to say all that too. The looks they had on their faces made Kenma turn red from embarrassment as he scowled at them. “Don’t look at me like that you old shits”. He didn’t sound mad but not entirely happy either.</p><p>The other two grinned. Then it turned into laughter. Kenma couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his lips from amusement. It was nice, being able to talk about these kinds of things. It’s a nice feeling when your worries and fears have been lifted. It’s nice to discuss how they feel too and their dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe it’s just like Kenma said. Maybe they were sort of lucky to have this life as the three of them met through royal status.</p><p>They laughed on the balcony, in the darkness with the company of the moon. There was a chill, relaxed atmosphere and maybe these midnight talks weren’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>